


second chances

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: what if tk didn't run out of carlos' apartment?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177





	second chances

**Author's Note:**

> i needed more fic in this fandom so i thought i'd write a little something.

“I’m sorry for the misunderstanding,” TK said, turning around and walking towards the door. He opened it, ready to race out of the apartment to hide how much shame he felt.

“TK, wait!” The younger man paused, turning to look at Carlos.

“What?” He was tired, hurt and confused. He knew he reacted like an ass to Carlos making him dinner, but he wasn’t ready. The last time he let anyone get close to him, they fell in love with someone else and his heart couldn’t take it. Alex broke him and he didn’t know if he would ever be fixed.

He didn’t want to let his father down. He didn’t want to let himself down. He didn’t want to get his hopes up that he could be with someone who would learn to actually love him.

Why couldn’t he just enjoy this “friends with benefits” situation? Why did Carlos have to go and make him dinner and be so sweet that TK knew if they took it any further, he would be in too deep and trying to find a way out. He wasn’t ready. 

Would he ever be again?

“I’m sorry,” Carlos stated, taking a step forward towards the other man. TK was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t realize Carlos even spoke.

“What?” He asked, looking at the taller man, trying to divert his eyes from his chest and his eyes and basically every part of him because TK was tempted to rip off Carlos’ entire shirt.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for pushing you. I know you just got out of a relationship. I just don’t know if I can keep it casual like you want.” Carlos bit his lip, waiting for TK to respond.

“Can...we be friends? For now at least.”

“Of course. When you’re ready for the next step...just let me know.”

TK let out a small smile, one that didn’t quite reach his eyes but at least it was something. 

Carlos turned around to look at his all “not date” set up and laughed at himself.

“I really went all in didn’t I?” He heard the younger man laugh behind him.

“Just a bit.” 

“Would you...like to stay for dinner?” He asked, “As friends, I mean.” Carlos looked at TK, waiting for the other man to respond.

“Sure...as friends.”

Carlos let out the breath he was holding and smiled, “Now...do you like fish?”


End file.
